five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF: Scrapped 3
FNAF: Scrapped 3 is the 3rd and final game in the FNAF: Scrapped series. You play as Jon Smith, working as a night guard at Charlie's Funland. It takes place in the year 2143. Animatronics Charlie Charlie is a tan cat animatronic, who wears a black top hat with a white stripe, along with a black bowtie and two black buttons. He also has red cheeks. He also usually carries around a microphone. He also has green eyes. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the Show stage. He is the main antagonist of the game. Springbonnie Springbonnie is a yellow rabbit animatronic, who wears a red bowtie and two black buttons. He also has red cheeks. He also has yellow eyes. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He starts on the stage along with Charlie. Joel 3.0 Joel 3.0 is a green crocodile animatronic. He has a red bowtie, along with two red cheeks and a fedora with a red stripe on it. He also has Blue eyes. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts in the Drawing area. Kenny 3.0 He is a gray koala animatronic. He has red cheeks and a black fedora with a red stripe. He also has a red bowtie along with two black buttons. He also has green eyes. He starts in Party Room 1, and He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. The Puppet 3.0 He is a puppet animatronic, who has red cheeks and wears black headphones. He also has a lime bowtie along with two black buttons. He starts in Party Room 3. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. You must wind the music box in Party Room 3 to stop him from getting to the office. Daniel Daniel is an animatronic dog, who wears a blue bowtie and two black buttons. He also has red cheeks. He usually carries around a microphone. He also has blue eyes. Daniel is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He starts in Party Room 1. He is quite slow. Abigail Abigail is a green, white and red parrot animatronic. She has three tufts on the top of her head, and she carries around a cane. She also has a red bowtie with two black buttons. She also has red cheeks. She also has green eyes. She is first active on Night 1 and onwards. She starts in the Play area. Jay 2.0 Jay 2.0 is a red rabbit animatronic who wears a green bowtie along with two black buttons. He also has red cheeks. He also has green eyes. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in Party Room 2. He is the quickest character in the game and is a new version of Jay who was used at a sister location called Redbear's Pizzeria. Spring-Charlie Spring-Charlie is a yellow cat animatronic. His jaw is un-hinged and he has a purple top hat and purple bowtie and two black buttons. He also had broken red cheeks. He also carries around a microphone. He also has green eyes. He is covered in lots of Dents and holes. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in the Parts and Service room. He used to be the main mascot of this location until he malfunctioned and killed a child. Bill 2.0 Bill 2.0 is a human animatronic. He is less withered than he was in the last game, because he is getting repaired. His left eye is partially gone and his top hat is tipping a little off his head. He has two black buttons and a black bowtie. His body is covered in some rips and dents. He also has blue eyes. He starts in the Parts and Service room. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. James James is a gray wolf animatronic. He has a red bowtie, two black buttons and his chest has two large holes on it. Also his arms and legs have lots of holes and dents on it. He also has blue eyes. He is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He starts in the Storage room along with The Withered Hybrid. He was originally from a restaurant called Redbear's Pizzeria. The Withered Hybrid The Withered Hybrid's head is the Puppet while the rest of his body is endoskeleton. He uses his 3 arms to walk around. His mask is has a few wholes in it. He is first active on Night 5 and onwards. He starts in the Storage room along with James. He is the most withered animatronic in this game and the series. Easter Eggs *The Shadow appearing in your office. *Glitch_Charlie appearing in the Play Area. *A Endoskeleton standing in Party Room 1. *Jay from the last game without his endoskeleton leaning against the wall in Party Room 3. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the whole game. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0 and Abigail are active on this night. This night lets the player get used to the mechanics of the game. Night 2 Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0 and Bill 2.0 are active on this night. This is the 2nd easiest night in the whole game. Most players get a game over their first time on this night. Night 3 This night's difficulty is around Medium. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0, Bill 2.0, Jay 2.0 and Spring Charlie are active on this night. Night 4 The night is very difficult. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0, Bill 2.0, Ja 2.0, Spring Charlie, James, Purple Freddy and Daniel are active on this night. This is the 3rd hardest night in the game. Night 5 The night is very difficult. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0, Bill 2.0, Ja 2.0, Spring Charlie, James, Purple Freddy, Daniel and The Withered Hybrid are active on this night. This is the 2nd most difficult night in the game. Night 6 This night is extremely difficult. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0, Bill 2.0, Jay 2.0, Spring Charlie, James, Purple Freddy, Daniel and The Withered Hybrid are active on this night. This is the hardest night in the game if not counting 14/20 mode. Custom Night You can change all of the characters' AI from 0-20. 0-2 being easy, 3-6 being medium, 7-12 being hard and 13-20 being Extreme. Ending Cutscene The Night guard comes into his shift on the 8th night. He finds all the animatronics malfunctioning. You then attempt to fix one which is Charlie. Chalie's eyes then turn on glowing a red light, the night guard then attacks Charlie with a wrench. You then quickly realize you actually destroyed the main mascot Charlie. You then decide to get rid of all the evidence by throwing a match onto Charlie's remains. You then realize the mistake you've just made (lighting Charlie on fire and the fire spreading). You attempt to get some water but Springbonnie chases you, you eventually trip and then he jumpscares you. After the fire burned down all the animatronics and the building, the animatronics' souls were freed. Locations *Show Stage *Party Room 1 *Party Room 2 *Party Room 3 *Kitchen *Serving Area *Play Area *Lazer Tag area *Drawing Area *Bathrooms *Parts and Service room *Storage Room *Right Hall *Left Hall *Middle Hall *Basement Entrance (Elevator Cam.) *Basement Cam. 1 *Basement Cam. 2 *Basement Cam. 3 *Basement Cam. 4 *Basement Cam. 5 *Basement Cam. 6 *Basement Cam. 7 *Office Modes *Story mode (Go through nights normally) *Free-roam mode *Multiplayer mode *Animatronic mode (Play as animatronics) *Blind Mode *Hard Mode Mechanics *Animatronic Jammer: There is a red button on the desk with the word Jammer on it. This is what you use to defend off the animatronics. *Flashlight: Use this to shine in the cameras and hallways. Minigames *1st minigame: You play as a Nightguard, the Orange man chases you throughout the pizzeria, you must have to try to run out of the pizzeria. Once you get out you have to run to your car. Once you do it ends. *2nd Minigame: You play as an unknown man who appears to be at an testing place. He goes into an unknown Spring-Suit. You must walk for it to end. When you walk the Spring Locks malfunction. *3rd minigame: You play as the Orange Man carrying Fredbear 4.0. You must try to get out of the building before the guard gets you. *4th minigame: You play as an endoskeleton in a warehouse. The endoskeleton's left ear is gone. You eventually meet an unknown man fixing Springtrap's (Springbonnie's) suit, he then charges at you, then it ends. Trivia *The game's original planned main antagonists on the stage were going to be Toy Fredbear, Toy Springbonnie and Toy Spring-Chica. *There was going to be animatronic called Spring-Koly but it was scrapped very late in development. *At one point the game was going to be a prequel to the previous games. *This game was originally going to be Free-roam in all modes. *This game has two various prequels which can be found Here and Here. *Under Charlie's Funland, there is actually an old building called Redbear's Pizzeria. This is what the basement Cams are also, Jay can be seen there but without a head. *This is the last game in the timeline out of the 20 games I made. But I will make more games but they just won't be canon and will probably be joke pages or just remakes of my previous games. *This game takes place in July 2143. *This game has an extras menu. *There's a chance there might be a 4th game in the near future. Category:Games